


desperate

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy's trying to teach Cameron to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts), [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



> [Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html?thread=1030426#t1030426) for [love bites 2](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/74522.html): the [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/) valentine's porn battle (ijemanja's prompt: House, Cuddy/Cameron, whip)
> 
> _I am envious and obvious and desperate for your love (Tom McRae, "Streetlight")_

"You've got to stop letting House walk all over you, Cameron."

"I know, Cuddy, it's -- "

"That's _Doctor_ Cuddy." She was standing right in front of her now, and Cameron tried not to blink as she met Cuddy's gaze.

Cuddy reached over to a nearby table and picked up a whip. Cameron shivered. Cuddy traced lines on her abdomen with the handle. "You know it defeats the purpose of a punishment if you enjoy it."

Cameron didn't really know what to say to that.

Cuddy quickly moved behind her, pulled her hands back, and tied them together with the braided leather.

Standing in front of her again, she asked her, "What do you think I want you to do?"

"Fuck you?" Cameron answered uncertainly. They'd been... doing whatever it was that they were doing... for six months now, and Cameron still wasn't ever sure what Cuddy wanted from her.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. On your knees."

"Here?"

"_Now_."

They'd had sex in Cuddy's office before, but this wasn't even a private office.

Cameron knelt down. Cuddy stepped out of her black silk and flipped up her skirt, business-like.

Cameron teased her outer lips with her tongue, then slid her tongue in between them, increasing the pressure. She withdrew her tongue, circling Cuddy's clit, and finally felt some reaction from Cuddy. She kept up what she was doing, occasionally detouring, until Cuddy orgasmed.

"Not bad, Cameron," Cuddy said, slipping back into her black silk. She stepped behind her and untied her hands. "If you'd said no," she whispered into her ear, "I would have given you the best sex of your life tonight."

"You've gotta learn how to say no, Cameron," she said in her normal tone, putting away the whip. "Now go back to your rounds." She left the room, leaving Cameron rubbing her wrists.


End file.
